This Cant Be Right
by ArmantAemeon
Summary: This is just a fanfiction about my OTP. There's only gonna be five chapters.. But yeah, enjoy c:
1. Chapter 1

_That diirty rotten piiece of 2hit excu2e for a kii2me2ii2._ Sollux was beyond pissed. This was the final straw. He had it up to here with Eridan's bullshit. Sollux stormed into Eridan's room, ready to scream and yell and possibly throw a few punches here and there.

Eridan heard the commotion and spun around in his computer. Sollux raced to him and fisted his hands into Eridan's stupid scarf and pulled him up out of his chair and off the ground to meet his eye level. Sollux was ready to throw him when he froze.

Eridan had purple tinted tears running down his face and the expression he had almost made him seem… weak and vulnerable. Eridan didn't squirm or try to escape the troll's grip. He just hung there, in midair, face inches from Sollux's.

"If you're goin to yell and scream then do it already." Eridan's voice cracked and was thick from tears. "Stop fuckin starin at me, Sol. Say somethin, cod damn it!"

Sollux continued to just stare, completely numbed from the feelings forming in his chest. Eridan's face. How he looks so vulnerable and soft and fragile. This can't be..

Sollux sat Eridan back down in his chair and slowly took a few steps backwards. "Ii… ii'm 2orry. Ii 2houldn't have even come iin here."

Sollux's heart was racing as he speedily walked away from Eridan. His heart picked up a few paces when he felt soft tender fingers around his wrist, halting him gently to a stop.

"Sol, you look troubled. Wwhat's wwrong? Wwhat did you evven come in here for?" The look on Eridan's face was genuinely worried about his kismesis. Sollux just looked at him, dumbfounded. He doesn't remember why he was mad in the first place, but he just wanted to leave.

"Ju2t forget about iit, alriight. Iit wa2 nothiing." With that, Sollux raced out of the room and up to his own. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, trying to catch his breath and calm his heart rate.

_Plea2e, plea2e. Let thii2 not be true._ Sollux thought back on the encounter with Eridan. What had he gone in there for? That doesn't matter. Images of Eridan popped into his head, ruining his progress of steadying his heart rate. Eridan. Beautiful, lean, powerful, smooth, fragile, vulnerable.

There were three rather harsh knocks at his door, pulling him away from his thoughts. _Plea2e don't be who ii thiink iit ii2._ Sollux slowly walked to the door and opened it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered it to be his loving moirail.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST RACE PAST ME IN THE HALLWAY? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Karkat invited himself into Sollux's room and sat down on the trolls bed still ranting.

"Kk. Wiill you 2hut the fuck up for a 2econd 2o ii can thiink?"  
Sollux sat on his floor, back up against the door. His head was in his hands and his fingers were rubbing his temples trying to subdue the headache threatening to take over his thoughts. Karkat, silenced from his moirail's outburst, shifted awkwardly, making the bed squeak loudly.

"SOL, WHATS WRONG? WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOT YOU SO UPSET?" Karkat crossed the room and laid his hand on the other trolls shoulder. Sollux contemplated what to say.

"Kk, can we talk 2eriiou2ly for a 2ec?" Sollux looked into the other trolls yellow eyes, searching for the love he knows Karkat has for him.

"WHATS WRONG, DUDE?"

"Kk, have you ever… have you ever been flu2hed for someone but you know iit2 wrong?"

"UGH DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED." Karkat threw his hands up dramatically before falling backwards off his heals into a sitting position with a light thud. "YOU KNOW THAT EGBERT ASSHOLE? THAT'S BASICALLY WHERE I STAND WITH HIM. I KNOW INTER SPECIES MATING IS WRONG BUT I CANT GET THAT NOOKSTAIN OUT OF MY HEAD." Karkat went off about his red feelings for John for the next twenty minutes. When he was done, Karkat forgot that Sollux was troubled and just left, promising to hang out later.

After Sollux closed the door, he sulked to his bed and belly flopped onto it with a loud groan. It wasn't long before his computer went off notifying him of a new message on Trollian. He groaned loudly as he rolled off the bed to see who would bother him and interrupt his self-pity party, though he already had a feeling he knew who it was.

CA: _wwhat in the evver lovvin fuck is wwrong wwith you sol_

Sollux didn't want to deal with this shit-for-brains bullshit right now, but he felt a need to talk to Eridan.

TA:_ what do you mean_

Sollux face palmed at the stupid response. _Really? That2 ALL you could come up wiith?_  
His computer notified him of another message.

CA: _you knoww, you're a really shitty kismesis wwhy did you evven come up here if you wwere just gonna leavve like that?_

TA: _iim dealiing wiith 2ome pretty heavy 2hiit riight now and ii don't need your bull2hiit added on top_

CA: _wwhy cant you evver just say wwhat's wwrong? I swear, you're like a fuckin wwriggler wwhen it comes to your emotions_

Sollux sat, deciding what to reply, but his hands already decided for him.

TA: _er, can… can you come up here for a 2ec?_

CA: _wwhy in the evver lovving fuck wwould I do that?_

TA: _a 2iimple no would have been niice two_

CA: _cod I'll be up in a second you wworthless piss blood_

Sollux slammed his laptop shut, angry at the fact that he just invited his kismesis to his room. He got out of his chair and paced around his room, kicking a dirty shirt into his closet and dirty boxers under his bed. _Why the fuck am ii cleaniing for thii2 douche?_

Sollux couldn't think much before he heard more knocking on his door. He quickly walked over and opened it. His heart immediately started racing when he saw the irritated face push past him.

"Wwhy did you want me to come up h-"

Eridan didn't have a chance to finish before Sollux's lips were crushed against his. They've kissed before, but this kiss had more passion and was a lot gentler. Eridan didn't know how to react and froze. As soon as he realized it wasn't a kiss of hate, he pushed Sollux away, taking a few steps back to put more distance.

"Wwhat in the evver lovvin fuck was that? Don't tell me…" Eridans face grew softer and had a look of surprise on it as he came to terms of what was happening. "…Sol?"

Sollux had fallen to his knees. His head hung down and was buried in his hands. Sollux shook his head back and forth, trying to banish the flushed feelings. Eridan walked over and knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sol, look at me." When the troll didn't look up, Eridan pried his hands away from his face. He lifted his kismesis's head by the chin and stared into his dichromatic eyes, trying to see if it was true.

Sollux just stared, feeling tears burning in his eyes. He wanted to kiss Eridan again. He wanted to feel his soft purple tinted lips pressed up against his. He wanted to feel Eridan's body melt against his.

"Sol.." Eridan shook his head and looked down. Sollux's heart fell to the floor. He knew what Eridan was going to say next.

But Eridan didn't say anything. He stood up and left without another word. Sollux stayed frozen, staring into the empty space Eridan once occupied. He felt like he was going to cry and vomit and spontaneously combust all at once. He collapsed onto the floor and curled into a tight ball, biting his lip to hold back a whimper.

He heard his computer go off. Sollux crawled to see who messaged him.

CA: _ill think about it_

Sollux stared at the message for what seemed like ages. He hadn't noticed tears running down his face. He looked at who was online, who could comfort him, who he could trust with this. There was only one person, and that person had to think.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went by normally. Well, normally for everyone else who was waiting anxiously for the reply of him kismesis to start a matespriteship. Sollux couldn't handle it. It had been a week since Eridan found out about his flushed feelings and it was driving Sollux insane.

Sollux sat, staring at his computer screen with Trollian up. Eridan was online, for the first time since their confrontation. _Don't me22age hiim fiir2t. Don't do iit._

Sollux's hands betrayed him as he opened a chat with the other troll. He typed quickly, hoping that it would speed up Eridan's reply.

TA: _hey_

Sollux cringed. _Really? "Hey" wa2 the be2t thiing you could come up wiith?_ His computer went off almost immediately, just as he hoped.

CA: _come to my room. noww._

Sollux heard the transportilizer crackle as Eridan left the room. He waited a few minutes, not wanting to draw attention, and especially not wanting to seem too eager. He slowly got up and stretched, making it seem as if he were tired and left the room.

Once Sollux was in the hallways leading to all the trolls' bedrooms, he hastily walked towards Eridan's. The door was left cracked open. He approached the door and before he could even knock it was swung open and he was pulled inside.

All he heard was the thud of it closing before Eridan crushed his lips against his and pushed him against the wall. After a few minutes of sloppy makeouts, Eridan pulled back to let them catch their breath.

"Wwe're goin to try this. I'm not promisin this wwill actually wwork but-" Eridan didn't have time to finish before Sollux's lips were against his again, kissing more and more hungrily as the minutes ticked by.

Sollux woke up to a high pitched whine coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Eridan writhing and whimpering in his dream. Sollux tried to recall what had happened last night that ended up with him lying naked next to a naked Eridan. It was all such a blur. A heated, lustful blur.

Sollux examined the room around him. His clothes were lying by the door. _Obviiou2ly diidn't make iit that far._ Eridan's clothes were lying by his desk. Everything that was once on the desk was scattered to the right of it and the desk was blank. One of Sollux's eyebrows raised a little and a smirk threatened his lips. _Creatiive. _

Sollux slowly slithered out of bed, hoping not to disturb Eridan. He was wrong.

"Wwhere the fuck are you goin?" Eridan's voice was heavy and groggy.

"To get dre22ed 2o ii can go back two my room and 2hower." Sollux was making his way across the room when he heard an unsatisfied grunt come from behind him.

"So, you wwant to be my matesprite, but you don't wwant to enjoy all the cuddlin and sappy bullshit that comes along wwith it?"

With a sign, Sollux slipped back in bed facing Eridan. The other troll slowly opened his eyes and a small smile played at his lips. Sollux was mesmerized by how beautiful Eridan looked in the morning.

Sollux rose his hand and placed it on the other trolls cheek. Eridan's eyes slid closed as Sollux's thumb lightly traced the outline of his purple tinted lips. Eridan cracked his eyes open when he felt the thumb stop moving.

He gazed at his sleeping lover, watching the way his nostrils slightly flared as he breathed out, how his chest rose up and sunk in, how his eyes flickered slightly as he dreamt, how his hair fanned out on the pillow.

Eridan awoke a few hours later, not remembering when he fell asleep but remembering the beautiful troll asleep next to him. Who wasn't there anymore.

Eridan sat up and looked around the room. Sollux's clothes weren't on the floor anymore. Everything that was once on the desk was back on it, neatly organized. His clothes were folded on the floor next to the bed with a note on top.

_iif you're readiing thii2 iit mean2 you've awoken before ii got back ii'll be back 2oon -your mate2priite_

A smile tugged at the edges of Eridan's lips. He laid back down and curled into a ball. He started dozing off again when he heard the door softly open and shut again. His eyes fluttered open to see Sollux next to him with a small smile on his face

"ii triied two make iit back before you woke up, but that diidnt work out two well, diid iit?" Sollux chuckled softly as he held out a tray. Eridan sat up and took the tray which held two pieces of grubloaf with grubsauce on the side.

Sollux noticed a confused look on Eridan's face when he looked up from the lunch placed before him. "ii wanted you two wake up wiith breakfa2t iin bed but ii wa2nt fa2t enough." Sollux looked down with a sheepish look on his face.

Eridan raised his hands and placed them on either side of his face and stared into his dichromatic eyes. He lightly brushed his lips against Sollux's and pulled away. Eridan had a smile spreading from cheek to cheek, and Sollux's face turned a bright yellow.

Eridan thought about how a few days ago, he would have found the color repulsive but now he finds it warm and inviting. He placed a kiss on each of Sollux's cheeks and scooted over to make room for him.

They sat there and ate lunch and talked about other trolls.

"2o how are we goiing two tell everyone that we're twogether now?" Sollux looked up at Eridan who was now staring at him like he was Satan himself.

"Wwho evver said wwe wwere tellin anyone?" Sollux's face dropped and he began to frown.

"2o you plan on keepiing u2 a 2ecret?"

"Yes. No one needs to knoww about us. Its none of their business." Eridan thought that was the end of the conversation. But it wasn't.

Sollux stood up and turned to face Eridan with his hands on his hips. "Ugh you iin2ufferable priick!" Sollux stormed out and left Eridan dumbfounded.

_Fuck fuckin fuckity fuck. I really messed this up noww._


	3. Chapter 3

What a diirty rotten piiece of 2hiit excu2e of a mate2priite. Sollux was pissed, again. He stormed out of Eridan's room and stomped all the way to his room. Karkat was waiting outside his door.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? IVE BEEN WAITING HERE ALL MORNING FUCK ASS." Karkat crossed his arms and looked Sollux up and down. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES AS YESTERDAY? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?"

"iim not iin the mood, KK." Sollux muttered reaching for his door. He opened it and walked in. Before he could close the door, Karkat was already inside.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT, SOL? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU NOW, SHITSTAIN?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM, KK. II TOLD YOU IIM NOT IIN THE FUCKIING MOOD. II ALREADY HAVE A 2HIIT HEAD FOR A MATE2PRIITE. II DONT NEED A 2HIIT HEAD FOR A MOIIRAIIL TWO." Sollux has hit the end of his temper. He wanted to punch Karkat in the face, but knew he would regret it if he did. Karkat didn't say anything, he just looked dumbfounded. He looked up at Sollux with what looked like tears in his eyes and walked out.

Sollux fell to the floor and put his head between his knees. _Don't fuckiing cry. Don't fuckiing cry._ Too late. Sollux sat there crying. Partially from sadness, partially from anger. He heard his computer go off. He looked up to see purple text flash up on the screen.

_Oh fuck no. iim not me22agiing that a22hole back._

The notifications kept sounding with each new apology message. Sollux looked up again and saw Karkat had messaged him. He got up and went to the computer, immediately exiting out of Eridan's conversation, not even bothering to read it. He looked at what Karkat sent.

CG: _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?_

Sollux didn't even bothering messaging him back. He exited and logged off of Trollian. He got up and flopped down on to his bed. Tears started stinging his eyes again.

He didn't care. Sollux let the tears come. _2ooner or later they'll 2top_. He was wrong.

After an hour of crying, Sollux thought it was the end. But it wasn't. He continued crying out every emotion he had bottled up all his life. He thought back on past events and cried harder.

Soft taps on his door startled him as they ripped him from his thoughts. "Go away." His voice was small and thick but he thought it made his point clear. The taps continued.

"Sol, please open this door." Eridan's voice was soft and sounded choked, as if he was holding back tears of his own. His voice brought on a new wave of tears from Sollux.

"Go away, Er. ii don't want two 2ee you riight now." Sollux was lying. All he wanted to do was sit in Eridan's lap and cry and Eridan held him and hummed softly. But he would never admit that.

"Sol, I'm not leavvin. Please just… just open the door." Sollux threw the pillow he was hugging at the door and moved to lay face down on his bed.

"Just fuckiing come iin then." Sollux muttered into his mattress. The door silently opened and closed. He felt the mattress dip and Eridan sat next to him. He felt Eridan's hand on his back and instinctively moved into the familiar touch.

He turned his head to look at the other troll, and melted at the look in his eyes. Weak. Vulnerable. Fragile. Everything that made him realize how much he loved that stupid idiot highblood.

Sollux sat up and took one of Eridans hands into this lap. He stared intently at the hand, playing with the fingers. His matesprite used his other hand and latched it under his chin to pull it up and face him.

Sollux immediately blushed when Eridan's eyes stared intently into his. He leaned it and lightly brushed his purple tinted lips against the yellow tinted lips and smiled when the kiss was returned.

Eridan leaned his forehead against Sollux's and watched as yellow blush slowly started spreading. "I'm sorry about wwhat I said. Wwe wwill tell evveryone, if that wwill make you happy." He kissed the yellow tinted nose and watched it turn bright yellow instantly.

Sollux was looking down at the jewlery covered hand in this lap. "Why diidn't you want anyone two know? Are.. Are you a2hamed two be wiith me?" Sollux's voice was small and childlike. He felt a finger latch under his chin and pull up to meet Eridan's eyes.

"Nevver in a million years wwould I be ashamed. I wwas.. I wwas afraid that the other trolls wwould pick on you because you are going out wwith the snobby prince." Eridan let out a nervous chuckle. Sollux put his hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

Every second that passed, the kiss became more and more hungry. Sollux's moved his arms to snake around the prince's shoulders and slowly pull him down on top of him.

After a couple of minutes, Eridan pulled back and kissed Sollux's nose. He looked into the red and blue eyes. "Sol?„"

"Hmmm?" Sollux tilted his head and looked up at his lover.

Eridan worried his own lip between his teeth. "Sollux. I lovve you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux froze. He stared up at Eridan, watching his face fall the longer it took him to reply. _Come on, 2ay 2omethiing iidiiot._ He couldn't form words. Everything he tried to say got stuck in his throat.

"Im so fuckin stupid. I kneww it wwas too soon to say that.." Eridan began rolling off of Sollux. Sollux acted quickly and tightened his grip around Eridan's neck, pulling him close to bury his face in the crook of the troll's neck.

Sollux squeezed his eyes shut and raised his head so his mouth was by Eridan's ear. "Ii… ii love you two, Eriidan." Sollux voice was quiet and soft. He wasn't sure Eridan had even heard him. Eridan proved he heard it when he crushed his lips against Sollux's lips.

They pulled back every few minutes to catch their breath and went back in with even more intensity and passion. They spent the night proving to each other how much they loved the other.

Eridan's eyes shot open when he heard harsh knocking at the door. Sollux hadn't woken up, probably used to it. Eridan got up without disturbing his matesprite's slumber, pulled on his boxers, and went to end the knocking that was only getting more rapid and harsh. He opened the door rubbing his eyes, only to see a very confused and angry Karkat on the other side.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Karkat was yelling louder than normal as he stormed in to wake the troll still sleeping on the bed. "SOLLUX WAKE THE FUCK UP."

Sollux woke slowly and looked at the scene before him. Karkat standing over him, looking pissed off to the high heavens and Eridan standing behind him, confused and in only boxers.

"What the fuck do you want, Kk? Iim 2leepiing." Sollux snuggled into a ball and closed his eyes. Eridan chuckled and Karkat growled. Karkat pulled him out of bed. Sollux quickly pulled a bed sheet around him before his manhood flopped out for everyone to see.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS DOUCHE DICK DOING IN YOUR ROOM?"

"Ii don't get why iit2 any of your fuckiing bu2ine22, Kk." Sollux moved over to Eridan and stood by him. He didn't like being that far from him.

"ITS ALL OF MY BUSINESS. YOURE MY BEST FRIEND, FUCK ASS." Karkat grabbed Sollux by the shoulders and pulled him so Karkat was in front of him. "WHAT KIND OF FAKE WIZARD SPELL DID YOU PUT ON HIM, YOU NOOKSTAIN?"

Karkat stood defensively in front of Sollux. Eridan had no clue what to make of the situation. "I didn't put any stupid spell on him, asshole. He's the one that came crawwlin to me." Eridan put his hands on his hips and scowled at Karkat.

Sollux pushed Karkat aside and went to Eridan. Sollux took his hand and faced Karkat. Karkat stared at the sight in disgust. "He2 my mate2priit, Kk." Eridan smiled at the words and placed a quick kiss on Sollux's cheek.  
Karkat made gagging sounds. "REALLY, SOL? OUT OF EVERY TROLL ON THIS ROCK, YOU CHOSE THE _'PRINCE'_? I WAS OKAY WITH YOU GUYS BEING KISMESIS AND WHATEVER. BUT THIS IS TOO FAR." Karkat got closer and got in both of their faces.

"Ii diidnt choo2e, iidiiot. And why the fuck would ii care iif you were okay wiith iit or not? 2houldnt you be happy for me or 2ome 2hiit? Or are you ju2t 2o biitter about your own liife that you can't 2tand anyone el2e actually beiing happy?"

That did it. Karkats face lost all the anger it once held and it was replaced with hurt. Karkat frowned and looked up at the matesprites. "I AM GLAD YOURE HAPPY, SOL. I JUST HOPE YOURE HAPPY WITH LOSING YOUR BEST FRIEND, TOO." Karkat left the room without saying another word.

Sollux tried going after him, but Eridan held him back. "Just let him calm dowwn, babe. It'll be okay." Sollux fell into Eridan's arms, trying not to let himself cry._Why diid you have to 2ay that. Iidiiot. A22hole. Iim pathetiic._

Tears spilled over the edges of Sollux's eyes and he weaped in Eridan's arms. Sollux couldn't stop himself from noticing how good Eridan's arms felt around him. How good Eridan's hand felt as it rubbed his back gently. How good it felt when Eridan kissed the top of his head and whispered 'evverything wwill be okay' in his ear.

Sollux realized how good it felt to be loved. He knew Karkat loved him (in a completely platonic way) he just never showed it. He liked feeling wanted and needed. He liked knowing someone loves him and they still show it.

Sollux pulled back and looked Eridan in the eye. The tears had stopped and there was no evidence of them besides yellow tinted dried lines down his face. He was looking into the face of someone he loved. Someone who loved him back.

"Ii love you, Eriidan." Sollux whispered. Eridan smiled in response and their lips met once again. Sollux felt something. He wasn't familiar with the feeling. He pushed it aside and broke the kiss.

"Let's go back to bed, swweatie." They stayed with their arms wrapped around each other and they moved to the bed and laid down. Sollux quickly fell back to sleep with his head on Eridan's chest.

When he woke up, Eridan was awake too. He was looking at him. Sollux smiled and reached up to peck him on the lips. Eridan's arms grew tighter around him as he pulled the other troll up to deepen the kiss.

Sollux felt the unfamiliar feeling again and thought about it. He broke the kiss and absentmindedly stared at Eridan.

"Wwhat's wwrong, Sol?" Eridan's face was worried as he stared at his lover's face.

"I just have this weird feeling.. something I've never felt before.." Sollux rolled off of the other troll and stared at the ceiling. Eridan rolled on his side to look at him.

"I'll go get you some wwater or somethin." Eridan hopped off the bed and ran to the kitchen area to retrieve water. Sollux, who was still lying on his bed, rolled on his side and closed his eyes.

This feeling was odd. Not a bad odd, a good odd. He'd never felt like this before. Sollux smiled as he realized what he was feeling.

**Happiness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIGGER WARNING. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (ALMOST)**

* * *

Eridan and Sollux spent all day in the room. They didn't talk. They just cuddled and looked at each other, both thinking about what they did right to end up with someone so amazing as the other. They were completely content. No, not just content. Happy. For the first time in all of Sollux's life, he was happy. Eridan hadn't been happy since he lost his moirail, but this seemed to fix everything.

"ii'm goiing two go get 2ome grubloaf. Do you want any?" Sollux began to stand up and get dressed as Eridan nodded. Sollux walked to the kitchen, trying to hurry and get back to his matesprite. Karkat stopped him.

"What the fuck do you want, Kk?" Sollux crossed his arms and looked down, still ashamed of what he said the other day.

"ARE YOU STILL WITH THAT FUCK HEAD?" Karkat looked away. He was obviously still hurt by Sollux's words.

"Ye2, ii am. And ii plan two be for a long tiime." Sollux has a bit of sass in his words, and immediately regretted it. Karkat began to walk away. Sollux grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Lii2ten, Kk-" Sollux was interrupted as Karkat crushed his lips to his mouth. Karkat pinned Sollux to the wall.

Sollux tried to push Karkat off, and began frantically pushing when he heard footsteps coming their way.

"WWHAT THE FUCK SOL!" Eridan was running towards them and pushed Karkat to the ground. He got in Sollux's face. "Gonna go get some grubloaf, my ass. This is wwhat you came down here to do?" Eridan was beyond pissed off.

"Er. No. He kii22ed me. ii would never do that two you!" Sollux was on the verge of tears. Eridan began walking away and Sollux followed him. He heard Karkat following them but didn't pay any attention. "Plea2e. Babe. ii wouldn't do that two you. You know that."

Eridan got to his room and walked in. Before Sollux could enter, Eridan slammed it in his face. Sollux banged on the door. "Eriidan! Plea2e! Can we ju2t talk?"

"Go the fuck awway, Sol. I nevver wwant to see your stupid face again!" Eridan's voice was thick and cracked. He was crying. Sollux fell to the ground. His legs refused to hold him up. He let out all his tears, not caring who saw. He felt someone try to pick him up. It was Karkat.

"Get the fuck off of me, Kk. You're a rotten piiece of 2hiit. Leave me the fuck alone. Don't ever talk to me agaiin." Once Sollux was to his feet, he ran all the way to his room. There were messages streaming in on Trollian.

AA: _s0l are y0u 0kay? _

AA: _i can hear y0u crying. s0llux whats wr0ng_

GC: _H3Y SOLLUX YOU OK4Y? 44 S41D SOM3TH1NG W4S WRONG_

CG: _SOLLUX IM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING PLEASE TALK TO ME _

CA: _sol i'm sorry for yellin… kk told me wwhat happened. _

CA: _sol? please answwer. you're wworryin me._

Sollux didn't say any of those messages. He refused to look at them, knowing he would give in and reply. Sollux stood in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.

Knife in his hand.

He held the knife up to his neck and slid it, breaking skin and cutting the jugular. He heard knocking at his door and Eridan's voice yelling his name. Sollux looked down into the sink and saw the yellow blood pouring into it.

He looked up into the mirror and saw his lover rushing towards him, purple tears running down his face.

Then there was nothing.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for ending it like that. (totally kidding, i'm not really sorry. its my story, get over it. ) But guess what? Theres a secret sixth chapter I'll be releasing whenever I get around to it. Enjoy c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: So I've had a lot of ideas about how to end this. This is just one idea. I will be writing to alternate endings because I just couldn't choose which one I liked more. You, as the reader, can decide which ending you see fit for this story. Here's the first part. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Please don't be dead. Please don't leavve me. Sollux. Please wwake up. I lovve you. Please. Don't leavve me alone. I'm so sorry._

Sollux slowly opened his eyes and raised his hand against the bright light above him shinning right into his eyes. His body was sore and his head hurt. He let out a loud groan.  
He heard a gasp next to him. He turned to face the troll the sound came out of.

Eridan had bags under his eyes and tear stained cheeks. He stared at Sollux completely shocked.

"Ii…" sollux tried to speak but his throat was too sore.

"Shhh. Don't speak. Its only goin to hurt." Eridan rested his hand on Sollux's forehead and brushed his hair back. Tears stung Sollux's eyes and he closed them, smiling at the familiar touch.

"You're Lucky We Got To You Soon Enough Or I May Not Have Been Able To Do Anything." Kanaya walked in and turned off the bright light above Sollux. She looked down and smiled as Sollux took her hand and mouthed _'thank you'_.

"No Need To Thank Me. Thank Him. He Was The One That Got To You First." Kanaya motioned towards Eridan and Sollux looked to him. He was crying again, remembering seeing Sollux bleeding, on the verge of death. Against all of Sollux's muscles wishes, he reached up to wrap his arms around Eridan's neck and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, because his muscles gave out and he collapsed back onto the bed he way laying on.

"Just Rest, Sollux. Eridan Will Be Here The Entire Time. He's Been Here The Last Three Days While You Were Out, I Don't Think He'll Be Leaving." Kanaya smiled and walked out.

"I wwill be leavvin in a second. I'm goin to showwer and eat. And… uh. Someone wwants to talk to you." Against Sollux's silent pleas, Eridan got up and walked out of the room. The door opened slowly and Karkat walked in.

"HI SOL." Karkat was quiet as he walked to where Eridan once sat. Sollux started crying, remembering what he said to him.

"Kk-" Sollux's voice was raspy but he was determined. "Ii…m…. sorry."  
"SHH. I KNOW YOURE SORRY, IDIOT. DONT STRAIN YOURSELF. LET ME TALK." Sollux smiled at the familiar insults he's always loved.

"SOL LISTEN. IM REALLY SORRY FOR.. UM. WELL KISSING YOU AND SUCH. I JUST DIDNT WANT YOU BEING WITH HIM AND IT WAS WRONG OF ME…" Sollux smiled and mouthed _'its okay'_. Karkat smiled his rarely seen smile and they just sat there in silence until Eridan had returned, completely showered and fed. When he put his hand on Karkat's shoulder, Karkat smiled a tear filled smile at him and walked out the room after giving his moirail a hug.

Eridan sat down once again and took Sollux's hand. "I knoww you can't answwer me right now.. But wwhy did you do it? I nevver thought in a millions years you wwould be the one attempting-" Eridan's voice caught in his throat and he couldnt say it. Sollux motioned towards Kanaya's note pad and pen sitting on the desk.

Eridan got up and got it then gave it to Sollux. He quickly wrote what he had to say. _'You were the only one that2 ever made me happy. ii thought ii lo2t you. ii diidn't want to go on wiithout you. ii love you more than liife iit2elf, Eriidan Ampora. That2 why ii diid iit.'_

__Eridan had tears in his eyes at he read the note. He looked at Sollux, almost like when he had first woken up. He leaned over and kissed Sollux deeply, running his fingers through his hair. Sollux leaned up into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eridan. _Thiis paiin ii2 completely worth iit. _Eridan pulled back when he felt Sollux begin to shake from the pain.

* * *

For the next month while Sollux healed, Eridan almost never left his side. Sollux was moved to his room after he woke up, and Eridan didn't have to leave him to shower. People brought them food, mostly just so they could come up and see how they were doing. Everyone thought Eridan and Sollux were the cutest couple on that rock.

Sollux was able to talk, still raspy, around two weeks without it hurting. During the first two weeks, he swore to himself that he would tell Eridan I love you every chance he got, so Eridan would never forget. Eridan had swore the same thing to himself.

After a month, things were back to normal. No one talked about the incident. No one talked about the prominent scar on Sollux's neck. No one said anything bad to Sollux about being with the "snobby prince" or to Eridan about being with a "lowblood".

Sollux and Eridan were curled up in their room. They had started kissing and Eridan had planned on taking it further. He was kissing down Sollux's neck when he felt the scar under his lips. He lingered there, memories from that night flooding back. He pulled back and looked at the scar.

"Er? What2 wrong?" Sollux looked worried, but Eridan wasn't paying attention. One of his hands left its position under Sollux's shirt and reached up to stroke the scar. Tears formed and spilled over as the visuals from that night flooded back.

Sollux realized what he was looking at and began crying too. Sollux himself remembered what he saw the night. The blood. Eridan. Then death himself. He cant believe he did that to Eridan.

"Eriidan.." Sollux started, finally drawing the other troll's attention. "ii.. ii'm 2o 2orry… ii never wanted to hurt you… ii wa2 2elfii2h and 2tupiid-" Eridan placed a finger over the babbling troll's lips to hush him.

"Just don't evver evven think of doin that again. If in the future, you leavve me, fine. But do not evver rid this wworld of yourself. Because, evven if you're not mine, I need you to be alivve. You're the first person that's evver lovved me like this and it didn't turn out to be a joke… So just, keep on livvin, for me.." Eridan's voice trailed off and Sollux broke into a deeper cry.

Sollux quickly pulled Eridan in for a deep kiss. It was almost a promise.

A promise to love him until the world takes them from each other. A promise to love him until the ends of time.

And Sollux was damn sure that they would always be together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: So this is how I honestly wanted to end it. I didn't because of reasons. MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. DEPRESSING FUCKING CHAPTER. It's really short because, I mean, there's only so much you can write on this before it's too much. **

* * *

****"No good rotten matesprite. Goin around kissin Karkat. This is utter bullshit."

Eridan had just walked up on Sollux and Karkat kissing. Sollux was finally away from his room. Eridan paced around his room, not sure whether he was going to punch something, cry, or throw up. Or everything at once. He heard a small knock on his door.

"Sollux, go awway. I don't evver wwant to sea you again." Eridan stared at the door as if it were Sollux himself.

"ITS NOT SOLLUX. ITS KARKAT. PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR SO I CAN EXPLAIN." Karkat's voice was quiet and worried. Eridan contemplated not even opening it, but he did anyway. Karkat had tears running down his face and he looked down. "SOLLUX DIDNT KISS ME. I KISSED HIM. HE WAS TRYING TO PUSH ME AWAY... ITS NOT HIS FAULT. PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT HIM."

Eridan stared at Karkat with all the rage he held in his body and slammed the door in his face. He rushed over to his computer and pestered Sollux.

CA: _sol im sorry for yellin... kk told me wwhat happened_

__CA: _sol? please answwer. you're wworryin me_

__No reply. _I'll just go up there. I need to say sorry in person anywway. _Eridan rushed up to Sollux's room and knocked on the door. "Sollux! Sol? Answwer the door! Please!" Sollux didn't respond. _He's probably too upset to evven movve.. _Eridan entered the room and saw Sollux bleeding out of his throat into the sink. "SOLLUX!"

Eridan rushed to him, trying to apply pressure to the wound, but it was too late. Sollux slouched and they both fell to the ground. Sollux was limp in Eridan's arms. He cradled his dead matesprite against his chest, rocking back and forth and crying.

"Sollux.. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so so so sorry. I wwish I could change things... I lovve you.." Eridan's clothes stained yellow as he held the love of his life. Who he would never get back.


	8. Chapter 8

Erisol Fan Fiction Alternate ending 2

**Authors Note: This is an idea I had that I really liked. Its not my most favorite, but it was in the top three of the five endings I could have done cx Enjoy**

Sollux slowly opened his eyes. He was on his bed. It was a dream. But how much of it was a dream? His computer went off with a new message and he got up to check it.

CG: HEY. CAN I COME BY? I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING..

TA: do you even have two a2k?

A few minutes later he heard knocking on his door and he went to let his moirail in. "Hey, kk. Have you 2een ED?" He wanted to figure out how much of the dream was real.

"PROBABLY OFF LOOKING FOR A MATESPRITE LIKE THE DESPERATE FUCKASS HE IS. WHY?" Karkat eyed Sollux suspiciously.

"No rea2on. Ju2t wonderiing. Anyway, what diid you need two talk two me about?" Sollux took a seat in his computer chair while Karkat sat on the edge of his bed. Karkat looked nervous. He was playing with his fingers when Sollux's voice startles him. "Helloooo. Alterniia to Karkat. What2 up dude?"

Karkat didn't say anything. He got up and walked over to Sollux, breathing heavy. He grabbed Sollux's hand and pulled it so he would stand. Karkat fisted his hands in Sollux's shirt and pulled him down to place a kiss on his mouth. It was gentle and sweet, like the one in Sollux's dream.

But this time, Sollux didn't pull away. He didn't want to. Heat swelled up inside him as he realized what was happening. Sollux pulled back. "Karkat…?"

Karkat his his face in Sollux's neck, already blushing and as red as a tomato. Karkat nodded and then placed light kisses all along Sollux's neck. He passed over where his "scar" was and shivered realizing nothing was there.

Sollux wrapped his arms around Karkat and the small troll looked up at him, wondering if he felt the same flushed feelings.

"We can try," was all Sollux said. Karkat smiled and buried his face in the taller troll's chest, snaking his arms up to wrap around his neck.

From that day on, Sollux wondered why he had that dream. Why he ever dreamt that he was flushed for his kismesis, but he didn't question it. Sollux was flushed for Karkat, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
